The current flow cytometry facilities are of two basic types: 1) instrument for conducting work with virus infected material and 2) those for work with normal cells. The instrument for live virus work is currently located in space assigned to the Duke Aids Program with the Cancer Center Isolation Facility (see map at the end of this section) and will eventually be moved to the BL-2* containment area in the newly constructed virus research facility. This instrument was purchased as part of the Duke ACTG and its primary function is related to analysis of clinical samples from protocol patients. All other related on AIDS research which does not require containment is currently performed on other instruments within the medical center as time becomes available. Due to the expansion of our efforts within the context of the Duke CFAR, we require an additional instrument. The research projects to be served by this core facility are described below.